This project concerns the contribution from one of six centers in a cooperative approach to determining the natural history of three isolated cardiac malformations: ventricular septal defect, aortic stenosis and pulmonary stenosis. The study will terminate far as direct patient involvement is concerned in 1974. The present proposal requests support for completion of the extensive data analysis and preparation of results for general medical dissemination.